Shirabe Otokichi
Shirabe Otokichi is a mysterious old man who is often seen in the Concert Hall. His dream is to complete the miraculous pipe organ found in the Hall, and use it to play songs of happiness to cheer up everyone. He gushes with love everytime his grandchild is mentioned. History First Appearance and the mystery begins Kanade and Hibiki are at Melody hall playing piano and talking to Hummy when Otokichi walks by. He overhears so Kanade and Hibiki try to fool him but he doesn't buy it so they distract him by talking about his grandkid. He shows them a doll that resembles him. He leaves the hall but forgets his doll and the girls spend the whole episode chasing him around town trying to return it as Otokichi does various things. The girls never do figure out exactly what kind of person Otokichi is. Repairing the clock When the Trio de minor set up the fake music contest to look for notes he shows up to repair the town clock which was also infected by a Negatone when he senses that something is off. Cure Muse also first appeared at this time to help Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm while the clock was being fixed. The happy music of the clock's chime helped the cures defeat the trio. Gathering Notes and working on the organ While Kanade,Hibiki and Hummy were chasing notes in episode 18, he played the Melody of Happiness, accidentally or not, to the pipe organ he is maintaining, which helped Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm defeat the Negatone and also attracted a great number of stray notes. After that event, a mystery surrounded Otokichi, about his identity and what he knows about the Melody of Happiness, and the Melody of Sorrow. He has also said that he'd better hurry and complete the organ or something bad may happen. Relationship to Major Land Otokichi apparently knows Aphrodite and also how to get to Major Land. As the cures are attacked my Mephisto for the second time he shows up there and talks Aphrodite out of going to the human world. Later it is revealed that Aphrodite is his daughter. Battle with Noise Trivia *His appearance is that of an old conductor and he dresses as such. *Somehow he knows both the Melody of Happiness and the Melody of Sorrow. *He rides an antique high-wheel bicycle. *He knows about the girls' double life, and also is familiar with the Cresendo Tone and Aphrodite, as revealed in episode 30 and 35 respectively. *Otokichi wears the same style of glasses as Ako, though her's are pink and his are blue. The glasses are also adorned with F-clef symbols, hinting at his ties to Major Land and Minor Land. *Apparently, Otokichi has the power to move between Earth and Major land. Gallery otowhole.jpg|Full body from Toei Animation site otoexp.jpg|Expressions from Toei Animation site 284px-Suite7.jpg 4432568.jpg|Otokichi plays the organ 997643.jpg|Otokichi touchs mustache s640x480 (4).jpg|Otokichi touches mustache... again EllenOtokichiSchool.jpg|Otokichi hands Ellen Kurokawa the uniform for Private Aria Academy, as well as a school bag. 1319328075525.jpg|Shirabe Otokichi vs Noise 1319328063044.jpg|Otokichi when he was the king of Major Land|link=Shirabe Otokichi Kategori:Suite PreCure♪ Characters Kategori:Pretty Cure Characters Kategori:Male